


The Coach Who Loved Me

by ledeuxiemesexe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anonymity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledeuxiemesexe/pseuds/ledeuxiemesexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six former and current FCB players speak out about Guardiola's dark side, in an unprecedented documentary with Madrid based Farca TV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coach Who Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> • an exercise in demonizing the most principled man in football, Pep Guardiola.  
> • warnings: mentions of sexual torture, BDSM, dubcon, abuse

[voice-over] Ladies and gentlemen, Farca TV presents Barcelona Six Uncovered, the unsettling documentary about six players that have been abused and destroyed by Pep Guardiola. They had the courage to speak up, for themselves and for other abused teammates, in order to stop this kind of debauchery ever happening again!

For the sake of accuracy, we allowed the six men to speak freely. These are the raw interviews, more like soliloquies, with no editing, censoring or any sort of alteration. As we've accustomed our viewers, here at Farca TV, we bring you the truth and nothing but the truth about football's sordid backstage.

Some of the things you will hear are shocking and brutal. Viewers' discretion is advised. 

Our first of the Barcelona Six, the brave men that finally broke the silence is Martin Caceres. 

[Martin appears on camera, sitting in front of a half pictured table. He looks at the camera, staring towards the audience before starting speaking.]

“Hi. I am Martin Caceres and this is my story. Do I have to just talk about what happened?”

[off-screen reporter] “In your own words.”

“When I signed for Barça, I was naturally excited. It's a huge club and it was a privilege to be part of the reconstruction project. But I suppose Farca TV viewers don't want to hear about that. I'll get to the part of interest right away. I liked my coach, Pep. He exulted confidence and he seemed to know what he was doing. In public, he always appeared as modest, humble. He had a kind word for anyone, he was, how do I say it, charming. He was – and still is, an attractive man. I didn't know of his preferences, I mean, how could I, but I would've not hesitated if he ever asked, you know?

[Martin looks away from the camera for a second.]

“But that was just a façade. I only had one encounter with him, but that one encounter was the foundation for everything. It was just a little bit into the start of the season, when he called me into his office. I was not entirely innocent concerning his intentions, but I certainly didn't imagine the depravity that would follow. He was behind his desk, sitting in his chair, when I came in. He told me to come closer to the desk, which I did. He looked very serious, like this was a matter of life and death. I was quite intimidated. 

[sighs]

“He then told me to open my mouth, as wide as I could. Of course, I knew what that meant, so I did as told. I was feeling aroused. He oozes so much power and charisma when he wants, I was kind of transfixed. So when he told me to come round the desk and suck him off, I didn't question any of it. I just did as told. He got up and unzipped his fly. So I knelt in front of him and pulled his halfhard dick out. He has a big dick, I can tell you that, but I thought I could handle it. So I took it in, well, as much as I could. Next thing I know, he had both his hands in my hair, fucking my mouth, ramming his dick down my throat, and as I tried to fend him off, he just kept digging his hands in my scalp harder and fucking me rougher and rougher. I was gagging, drooling, wriggling, but he didn't care. 

[Martin looks at the camera uncomfortably]

“He told me to look at him, to witness his glory and when I closed my eyes for a second – because of tears – he slapped me! He told me I must watch him fuck my face and love it. He was yelling 'look at my fuck face', he was losing it, I thought. He came and made me swallow, by holding my nose, he looked positively demented seeing me struggle to breathe and not choke on his spunk. When he pulled out, he pushed me hard, so I lost my balance and fell on my back.

“He then shook his head and said 'pathetic' and then, as he pulled the second drawer and pulled some tissues from a tissue dispenser and wiped his dick clean, he said 'not good enough'. He had such a look of distaste when he said that. I was feeling nauseated and horrified, I was staring at him, trying to find some sense in what had just happened. Then he zipped up, sat back down and started typing on his computer. As if nothing had happened, you know? It was horrible. He then told me to clean myself up and get lost. He never called me to his office again.

“But the thing is, every little detail of what had happened stuck to my mind. And throughout the season, whenever he'd put me in, he'd give me that look, that look of profound distaste. And I would hear his words all over again, 'not good enough' and it just gnawed at my self confidence and as hard as I tried to please him, I knew from the start that it would fail. This episode ruined my performance. When I escaped, when I was first loaned out, I wished for revenge, I wished to be able to show him what he was missing out on. But I think this is better, exposing him for the disgusting human being that he is. 

[he stares at the camera, furiously cracking his knuckles]

“I hope this puts an end to his tyrannic behaviour. I want to thank Farca TV for the opportunity to unmask the monster behind the man. 

[fade to black]

[cut to commercials]

[voice-over] Welcome back, you are watching Barcelona Six Uncovered, the documentary that unveils Guardiola's other side. Our second interviewee is Dmytro Chygrynskiy.

[Dmytro appears on camera, fidgeting in his chair. His hair is in a ponytail and he's wearing a white polo shirt. He looks sad and nervous.]

“I knew from the start that it would be hard to adapt. A new language, a new country, a new league, a whole new system. But he was so kind. In the beginning, he was so nice and sweet. He called me over his place so often, to help me with Spanish and to get used to the lifestyle. He called me my precious, he told me had great plans for me. He was the first man that made love to me.

[Dmytro sighs and closes his eyes briefly, savouring the pleasant memories]

“I mean, he wasn't the first man that I you know, but he was the first one to be so gentle and caring, that it made it feel like making love, you know? He would pet my hair, run his fingers in it, it was so soothing. I was so happy and I knew that with his help, I would fit in quickly. But then, something happened, and I don't even know if it was my fault! I don't know, maybe it was my fault, maybe I did something, maybe...

[reporter, off-screen] it was not your fault, Dmytro. Please, continue.

“Well, he stopped calling me over. And I didn't know what had happened. I was worried, so I called him. Oh if it wasn't for the language barrier, maybe it wouldn't have gotten to this, but when I called him on the phone, I didn't really understand that he was upset with my progress, I misunderstood, so I went to his house. And I tried to talk to him, to make him tell me what was wrong. So I could fix it. I just wanted to fix it! And that's when he turned! He turned into something wild and ferocious, he told me that I am stupid, that I am so stupid and that it's not working out, that he bought me and I am awful and it's all his fault and all this time, he was hitting me and shoving me!

“I didn't want to defend myself, because I’m a big guy and I didn't want to hurt him, you know, so I just let him hit me. But when he stopped, he didn't look calm, or at least calmer, no! He looked... evil. He looked like he was thinking evil things. He told me that if I wanted him so badly, I would get him. He told me to strip, and I did as told. I wasn't afraid, but I hoped he would stop! 

[he takes a sip of the water in front of him, then looking distraught into the camera]

“When I was naked, he pushed me on the couch and spread my butt cheeks. He rubbed his crotch against my ass and then I could hear him take his pants off. He pushed into me without any lubrication and it hurt! I almost screamed. He started fucking me so hard, grabbing me by my hair, pulling so hard, then he twisted my arms and all the while kept yelling that I'm awful and that he'll fuck me off the team, because he can...

[there is a long pause of Dmytro staring emptily into the camera. He looks shaken, but straightens himself and continues]

“After that, he told me that if I wanted to be on the team, I had to do everything he asked of me. So I was just a call away. I wanted to stay with Barça, you know? I hoped I would improve. He did terrible things to me. Sexual things, I am not sure I can talk about them...

[reporter, off-screen] you can share anything with Farca TV. This is pay-per-view and the show has the appropriate rating. Our audience, the world, needs to hear the whole ugly truth.

“Okay. After I had seen his ugly side, he didn't hide it any more. He is some sort of sadist, I tell you. I endured, because I thought I was making a sacrifice to be on the team. But in the end, he got tired of burning me with heated metal plates, he moved on to something else, I think. He loved to watch me suffer, and he kept telling me how useless I was, on and off the pitch. I don't even know what to think. He loved to humiliate me, but you know what, despite all the horrible things, I still cared about him, I still hoped this was a test and once he will see how committed I was, he would understand. But he never did. He never did....

[he breaks down into sobs]

[reporter, off-screen, to the camera] it seems that Dmytro is still not recovered after the atrocities Guardiola subjected him to. Our viewers have to understand that our interview has to stop here. [to Dmytro] It will be OK, my friend. It will be OK.

[shot of Dmytro who's covered his face; fade to black]

[cut to commercials]

[voice-over] We return with Barcelona Six Uncovered, with our third interviewee, the man that needs no introduction, Zlatan Ibrahimovic.

[Zlatan appears on camera. He's slung back in his chair, in front of the same table. He's looking eager to speak.]

“The truth is, Guardiola couldn't handle me. He knew who I was when he signed me, but he miscalculated. I remember our first meeting after I had signed for Barcelona. He was sitting at his desk and proceeded to ignore me for about 2 minutes. I should've seen it coming and I admit this was a big mistake on my part, not sensing how he was like. So he let me just stand there, as he pretended to finish an article he was so avidly reading. When he finally looked up at me, he scoffed. 

“And then he told me he knows how I’m like and that he will break me in. I had no idea what he meant, but the next thing he said was 'strip'. Just that. And I was stupid enough to do as told. I got naked in his office, trying my best to ignore where we were and that he was still fully dressed. When I was naked, he got up and started circling me, inspecting me like I was a piece of meat. It was so humiliating. 'I don't like your tattoos' he said, 'too many of them' and then he slapped my butt and told me to bend over the desk. 

“I had been in several teams until then, and never had I been treated like that by a man I didn't know. Even now, I have no idea why I obeyed. I guess I felt this was some sort of initiation ritual. I could understand he wanted to set his own rules. But then he proceeded to fuck me up the ass with no preparation, no condom, no concern for my comfort, he fucked me like I was a cheap whore, pulling at my hair and whispering obscenities, like 'you're my slut now, and I’ll ride you when I please'. 

“And that wasn't the end of it, as he didn't finish in me, but pulled out and made me suck him off. And then he dismissed me. That should've been the first alarm going off. But no. I was in for more treats. That was just the tip of the iceberg in his perversion and filth. He was manipulative and had a way to make you feel you have to give in, even me. So for a while, I went to him whenever he called me. He'd never mince his words, he always told me to get naked. He'd then put a cockring on and fuck me for hours. He never once let me finish. Sometimes he'd tie me up, hands behind my back and and wank over my face. 

[he looks disgusted, but not uncomfortable to share this]

“He had a problem with being seen. He wanted me to look at him, to acknowledge that he's fucking me, that he's filling me and that I’m his whore. Sometimes he'd hit me. But not like a little slap on the butt or a some whipping, this was no BDSM. That would be too normal. He would punch me in the gut. Hard. He'd hit only soft spots, where it wouldn't leave a bruise. Most of the time, he had to gag me, because first time, I talked back. He didn't like it. 

“Why was I doing it? Why did I allow him to do all these things to me? Sometimes I do wonder myself. But you have to remember, he is a very charming and dominant man. I was fascinated. And on the other hand, he wanted to break me and I wanted to resist as much as possible. I knew that what I was doing in training and on the field pissed him off and it was showing him his little brutalities couldn't get to me. I wanted to one-up him. He could not change me and I would've let him try as much as he wanted, have I not found out he was doing the same to Bojan. 

[there is a visible change in tone when he speaks the younger man's name]

“I was a grown man, I knew my limits, but fucking up Bojan? That shit angered me. That's when I stood up to him. I told him he cannot use me anymore. I could see that it upset him. But he did nothing to justify his actions, he didn't say anything. That's when he stopped talking to me. That's when things got shit with the team as well. When he saw he could no longer use me, he shunned me and made me leave. I never wanted to leave, but he gave me no choice. He made the wrong decision, and I am happy that people are now speaking about this. The truth must be known!

[he hits the table with his fist and looks menacing]

“I have a message for you, Pep. This stops, right now. I may have not deterred you from your evil then, but now you have to fess up.

[reporter, off-screen] thank you Zlatan, this will help in bringing the despicable villain down. 

[pan on Zlatan's face and his pursing lips; fade to black]

[cut to commercials] 

[voice-over] We are back with the shocking Barcelona Six Uncovered documentary. For those of you just tuning in, we are here to shed light on the dastardly deeds of Pep Guardiola. Our fourth interviewer is Bojan Krkic, a man's whose testimony we are now desperate to hear

[the camera pans on Bojan Krkic, focusing on his eyes for 10 seconds before zooming out. He's wearing a black dress-shirt and he sits slumped over the table, looking upset.]

“I don't think I am ready to talk about this. I thought I was, but it's still too fresh. Too painful.

[reporter, off-screen] We understand how hard this must be for you. You spent the longest time under Guardiola's influence. But think of all the innocent players that could still walk into his trap, that he could still fool, unless you speak up.

[Bojan takes deep breath and then fidgets in his seat. He finally looks at the camera]

“I never imagined he'd condition play time. I never imagined a man of his stature, of his apparent moral integrity would stoop that low. But he made no effort to hide his intentions. He told me straight that unless I become sort of slave of his, I would not play one single minute. And the worst part of all is that I did everything he asked of me and he still destroyed my career. 

[Bojan smiles bitterly and closes his eyes briefly]

“I loved him. Perhaps I still do. I loved him despite the monster he is. Despite all the hurtful things he did. He never hurt me physically. He never took me by force. But there was always the never kept promise, the permanent threat. He had the upper hand and it was worse because he knew me so well. 

“He'd tell me that I would start. And that made me so happy, even if he had told me that so many times before and didn't keep his word. But then I'd find myself on the bench again and he would look at me as if he didn't see me. That burned me. That hurt so much, that he refused to see me, to acknowledge how he had failed me. 

“He never gave me reasons for this, for playing so little. He didn't answer my questions. Whenever I dared to question him about my future, he'd just push me down. If I was more adamant about wanting to clear things, he'd make me gag on his dick. That was our best communication, through grunts, his and my gagging.

“But I couldn't pull away, not even when friends, lovers, mentors, told me to stand up to him, to break free. He was magnetic, and for the longest time I couldn't get away. Not even when it became obvious that he wasn't controlling me anymore, since it was clear I would not play. I knew he was just using me to get off, and to feel superior, but I still went to him. 

“I was mentally drained, and the fucking filled nothing in me anymore. It was like dry humping. And then I knew it was time to leave. But I never got to talk to him, not even when it was all over, about what had happened and why he did that to me. He made me blow him as goodbye, and I actually got on my knees in front of him and took his dick in my mouth and let him fuck me as hard as he wanted. It was the only time when he let me look away from him. It was the only reaction he had to my leaving, the only way he acknowledged he no longer had authority over me.

[Bojan covers his face and keeps silent for almost 20 seconds, but when he finally looks at the camera again, he looks determined and strong]

“I want you all to know there is so much evil in his soul and that he is the kind of person that would suck the very last drop of life out of anyone who falls victim to his ploys.

[zoom on Bojan's eyes; fade to black]

[cut to commercials] 

[voice-over] The Barcelona Six Uncovered continues with two final confessions. In order to protect their identities, since they are still employed by Barcelona, you will not be able to see their faces, nor hear their own voices. However, their stories are real and just as frightening.

[camera pans on seated blurred silhouette, the man is playing with his glass of water]

“Hello. I have come here to explain certain things. There are rumours that I want out, or that I have been put on sale. These rumours are true, and I may leave before the season ends. What pushed me to request transfer and what decided them to sell me is the same thing.

[he sighs]

“Pep's sexual appetite is insatiable. I am a married man, I have other responsibilities outside the pitch, outside the club. I cannot dedicate my free time to pleasing him, even if this is what is requested of me. When I signed for Barça, I had no idea what I was in for. I couldn't see that Pep's transfers lasted so little. I couldn't see the pattern.

And now I'm paying the price. Because once you're on the team, besides the trophies and the memorable victories, you will also be fucked out of the team. Sometimes literally. I am too old to arrive home at 2 AM almost daily after spending the last two hours flat on my face with a a dick up my ass.

I cannot do it anymore. I am too tired and it shows in my game. The less I do on the pitch, the more he demands of me between the sheets. He gets creative and punishes me, sometimes by flogging, sometimes the icepick is involved. I won't tell you where that goes, but I'm sure you can imagine. And there is no break, there is no other end than leaving. 

And because I'm not scoring as I used to, because I lost my form, they want me out. Well, I will leave. Be it in winter or at the end of the season, but watch out, you, talented striker out there, if they sign you, prepare to be royally fucked, literally.

[the man nervously gets up and leaves the room; fade to black]

[voice-over] And finally, out last confession, of brutal honesty, from another player from Barcelona's current squad. 

[image focuses on the seated blurred man, sitting straight in the chair. His hands are on the table, perhaps in an attempt to keep them steady]

“I am currently injured and haven't played since the start of the season. I faked the injury, because I couldn't go on any longer. It's my fault to be honest, because when I joined Barcelona last year, I was warned. But let me start from the beginning.

When I first met Pep, I knew he was a great man, a special person. He was so magnetic and made me feel so at ease. It was effortless from him to be kind and welcoming. I would very soon discover he used this charming side of him to lure men, like snake its prey. He is a hypnotizing character and I made the mistake to fall for it.

I was warned, but I didn't take heed. Bojan told me he likes them young looking, that he likes them baby-faced, with smooth cheeks. That all the others get this and that, but the real perversion is done onto his favourites. Still, when I got the invitation, I took it. I wanted to be his lover, because he is the kind of man that could offer so much to a youngster like myself. 

But I was wrong. He isn't a giver. Unless giving is fucking someone almost senseless. He's a taker. He takes your everything, but your soul. I remember our first encounter. He was gentle and sweet. He kissed me like I have never been kissed before. 

Then he fucked me like I have never been fucked before. He was relentless. Tantric sex or something, he is all enlightened. He was soft and I could feel he didn't want to hurt me, but the sheer length of it all....

And I couldn't touch myself. That was the only rule. He got me off, but most of the time he just let me agonize all swelled and hard and needy. 

He praised me after we were done. And scheduled another meeting and then another and so on. And it got to a point when I didn't want to do this anymore and I told him. He coddled me and hugged me and told me he understood and soon he was inside me again. 

Because it's not like you can protest or push him off. You want it. You just cannot take it. I am weak, but I don't know what would happen to my career with Barça if I said no. If I stopped going. So this injury is the only solution.

And this documentary, which I hope opens a lot of eyes. We just want to play for Barcelona. Please let us play for Barça without such burdening terms and conditions.

[there's a muffled sob; fade out]

[voice-over] these are the shocking confessions of six former and current FC Barcelona players. We have done our part in bringing these atrocities to the public's attention. Now it is your turn to do something about it, to put an end to these acts of exploitation. 

[credits roll]


End file.
